1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for the storage and transport of valuables. More particularly, the invention concerns containers such as attache cases, handbags, suit cases, lock boxes and the like, which are automatically, electrically energized in the event of unauthorized transport or tampering, whereby an electrical shock of nonlethal, but substantial magnitude will be imparted to a person other than the owner who may be in contact with the container. In the preferred form of the invention, the security container is also provided with an audio alarm which is activated upon unauthorized movement of the container.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Theft of containers such as attache cases, handbags and suitcases by "purse snatchers" or by thieves prowling airports, bus stations and railway stations has become increasingly common. Additionally, in recent years there has been a sharp increase in burglary of homes and offices. During such burglaries, the theft of various types of containers for valuables is common.
In the past, many devices have been devised to prevent or deter such crimes. Many existing devices rely upon battery operated alarms which are activated upon movement of the security container. Exemplary of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,096 and 3,851,326. Typically, alarm type devices do not prevent physical movement of the containers and are generally ineffective in preventing theft of the containers.
Other types of devices for theft prevention embodying means for electrifying the security container have also been suggested. Frequently these devices are installed in the handle of the container and impart an electrical shock to the person gripping the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,288,909 discloses a device of the aforementioned character. Such devices are often ineffective because the shock is mild, or because the thief can transport the device while avoiding the handle portion.
Still other anti-theft devices have been suggested, which under theft condition, enable portions of the container, such as a handbag, to be heated to a very high temperature. A device of this character is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,695.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks of the prior art anti-theft devices by providing means for automatically electrifying the exposed surfaces of a security container and for energizing an audio alarm by remotely activated switches and by switches sensing unauthorized movement and transport of the container.